


A date in the dessert

by wotwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wotwriter/pseuds/wotwriter
Summary: Urbosa decides to take you on an outing into the desert (Short little one-shot)





	A date in the dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction. Sorry, if there are any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes. Also sorry if I have written Urbosa out of character and if the story ends weirdly. I wasn’t quite sure how to end it.

Throughout the time you and Urbosa had been together, she often mentions her homeland, something that filled her with pride. You saw it in her eyes, the sparkle that appeared, you often made it your goal to ask her questions about it. Urbosa then took it upon herself to show you the land that she loved so much. At first, the thought was daunting, thinking about being in the desert with only you and her and how vast and easy it would be to get lost. When you voiced your concern to her, she was able to calm you down as she explained to you that you will be safe with her and her knowledge of the environment. With that you agreed.  
You were almost all set to head out into the desert with Urbosa, the wind gently blowing sand in waves across the surface. You checked if you had everything with you, a water skin tied to your belt, a small leather pouch containing some food and a shield. Which Urbosa had instructed you to bring. She told you to wait just outside of Gerudo Town.  
“(Y/N), over here” you turned around and saw her walking out of the Gerudo town toward you. When she reached you she gave you a hug, lifting you off your feet.

“Urbosa!” you protested but she simply laughed and set you down.

“Let’s go,” she said attaching her rope to her sand seal. You copied her and you both set off into the desert.

Urbosa lead the way through the desert, occasionally looking back, checking on you. Every time she looked back she would flash you a smirk. When you got to your destination which was a beautiful oasis with a few palm trees littering the edge of the small lake. Urbosa took out a small deep turquoise blanket for both of you to sit down on along with a small hamper of food. Once the food was finished Urbosa turned to you and offered to braid your hair. You agreed, enjoying the personal attention she was giving you. Urbosa positioned herself behind you and gentle gather your hair and slit it into three sections. Once she was done, she moved in front of you.

“let’s see you sweetheart” she gave you a once over and smiled at you, her eye filling with love. “Just one more thing” she added pulling at a small hairpin, that you recognized from the local shops within Gerudo town. You reminder asking the shopkeeper about them, she told you that hairpins were used to show your love towards your partner. You blushed as Urbosa placed the pin to the side of your hair, she then moved her hands to the side of your face as she tilted your head so that she could place a kiss on your lips.

“There, perfect” she smirked

“Thank you Urbosa,” she said “I love it” you paused for a second unsure if what you were about to say would be pushing too far, but you bite the bullet and said, “I love you”. You couldn’t help but smile at the confession. As you found the courage to look back up at Urbosa you saw that she was looking back at you with pure love in eyes.  
“I love you, too,” she said back “I glad that we got to spend some time together, I know I can’t always see you, due to duties as leader and to helping Princess Zelda with the divine beast, But just know that you are always on my mind” she confessed.

You knew that Urbosa worried about not giving you enough of her time to you, but you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to be in a relationship with her. You reassured that you understood that she has other loyalties to uphold. Knowing that the time you do spend together is even more precious. You and Urbosa continue to sit together enjoying each other’s company knowing that it could be a while before you get the opportunity to do it again.


End file.
